Yin And Yang
by SasukeAndL
Summary: Twins Katherine and Ann-Marie Masaki find themselves in trouble when O.H.S.H.C members, ninja, vampires, two serial killers and a genius enter their world and worst of all, their house.  Full summary inside  Death Note, Naruto, O.H.S.H.C and VK crossover


Twins Katherine and Ann-Marie Masaki find themselves in trouble when Ouran host club members, a limited amount of ninja, vampires, two serial killers and a genius enter their world and worst of all, their house. From classy cruises in Florida to muddy treks in Ireland, hugging Sasuke Uchiha and mysterious love notes left by Ann-Marie's door.

Written by two crazy otaku's...  
Katherine and Ann-Marie! =^.^=  
Enjoy the story!  
_Kyaaaa… _

(Mostly Ouran High dominated . Hence the category)

(Four anime crossovers –sweatdrop- Naruto, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight)

*End of authors note*

Katherine Masaki set up the mixtures and compounds she needed for her science project quickly, after Ann-Marie Masaki had kindly yet annoyingly reminded her it was due next week.

Ann-Marie, or Annie as she prefers, had gone down to the shops to get some food, as it seemed a certain someone had left the house bare, leaving her foolish sister behind with some harmless (yet dangerous in Katherine's, or Kate's not-so-capable hands) chemicals.

So Kate stood in her… "room" as she muttered to some mixture under her breath.  
There were several posters on the walls of her messy bedroom, some of Naruto, some of Ouran High, Vampire Knight, and the one Death Note poster hanging above her desk.  
Dirty laundry and rubbish were scattered over her floor, if even had a floor that is.

A sudden sound coming from the front door indicating that the mail had arrived.  
"Oh, mail!" Kate exclaimed, rushing to the door and on her way knocking over some test tubes and spilling their contents into a beaker.

As the purple smoke and glitter emanated from the beaker, Kate picked up the mail that was scattered all over the hall floor.

She flicked through them, looking for one from America, still not aware of the purple smoke and glitter that was now leaking out of her room.  
"Nothing," she sighed, disappointed that her parents had still failed to send a letter.

She stood up straight and brushed the dust off her gothic Lolita dress and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
She turned around and gasped, finally noticing the smoke.  
"Oh shit," she said to herself, rushing into her room, afraid to see the damage.

But little did she know, the effect the experiment-gone-wrong had created in her room was far worse then she would've ever imagined.

Annie picked up the last of the groceries on the list and sighed. _'I wonder if the mail has arrived, actually scratch that, I wonder if there's a house still standing for the mail to arrive to.' _She thought, widening her eyes slightly. She quickly paid for the groceries and drove home.

"At least the house is still standing," she said to herself as she pulled into the drive way.  
She shut off the engine and got out. She turned her key in the door. "Kate! I'm back, help me with the- _**what the hell happened?**_" she exclaimed, trailing off as there was purple glittering smoke billowing from her twins room.

Kate quickly slammed her bedroom door closed and propped her elbow onto it, scratching the back of her neck and putting her other hand onto her hip in an innocent yet arrogant fashion that didn't suit her appearance.  
"Nothing! Why?" she said as the purple smoke and glitter found its way under the crack in the door.  
_  
_"Move! Now!" Annie told her firmly, and pushed her out of the way. She opened the door, choking on the smoke. When her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. "Katherine Sayomi Masaki! I leave for five minutes and _this_ happens?" she exclaimed, on the verge of hysteria. "How? _Why?_" she stammered and then threw her hands in the air, yelling out in an unusual mix of Japanese and English and pacing in a circle.  
She left the room, took a deep breath, and re-entered it. "Oh _Kate?_ Can I speak with you for a second?" she asked sweetly.  
Kate's eyes widened as she backed into her room that contained Ouran Host Club members, a limited amount of ninjas, vampires, two serial killers, and a genius.  
Who all looked extremely confused and a little scared of the angry teenager standing in the doorway.

Kate grabbed a random member of the crowd and hid behind them, before noticing his longish black messy hair-do and the fact that he was sporting a long sleeved white t-shirt and faded jeans.  
Kate's eyes widened even more as he turned around. His eyes were almost black, his skin almost transparent and heavy bags under his eyes.  
Kate felt herself blush as she screamed.

"You'll wake the-! Never mind, just help me with the groceries," Annie replied, stopping herself. Still in slight shock but no longer screaming. "I got sugar, as it seems to have vanished," she added the regretted it immediately when Kate and L looked at her grinning.  
Her eyes widened and she ran to the car to hide the sugar before she got mauled for it. She also hid the strawberry and chocolate sweet cake.  
Her sister followed her out along with L and a tall brown haired boy who was carrying a much smaller blonde haired boy.  
And eventually the majority of the anime characters that had been in Kate's room were outside by Annie's car demanding an explanation.  
After about five minutes of shouting and yelling one of the characters stepped out of the crowd and walked up to the twin girls. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, his short dark hair sat neatly on top of his head and his school uniform appeared brand new.  
"The rest of the Ouran High School Host Club and I would like to inquire as to why we are here," he said in a cold tone as Kate hid behind her twin sister.  
"That tone of voice with freeze the fires of hell, plus you've scared my sister," Annie's voice cut through the air like the cold blade of a sword. Once again frightening there unexpected guests.  
"Proper speech will not get you far in my book," she continued rather darkly. "In answer to your question though, it was merely an accident during Kate's science project, how you got here is just as confusing to us as it is to you," she told him. "Now, would the rest of you please shut up yelling and either go inside and leave me alone or help me get these groceries in," her voice was laced with strange irritation and forced calmness.  
An extremely petite looking boy stepped forward and took some of the bags. "Thank you, c'mon Kate let's get this in," Annie smiled, her kind side shining through. Then a blonde boy wearing a uniform took some. Another guy with messy blonde hair, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit also helped. All the groceries were finally in and Annie locked the car.  
As soon as they got inside Kate started rooting through the bags for something sweet until she caught her sister glaring at her and stopped instantly.  
"Kyoya?" two annoying voices said in unison as the rest of the host club members brought in Annie's grocery shopping.  
"Yes," he said, checking things off a random clipboard. "Would this be considered a business trip?" they asked him.  
"I suppose so," he replied. "I see," they said, and went to inform the rest of the host club members.  
"Kate! Step away from the bags! I took care of the sweet things, you're not getting any and ruining your lunch," Annie scolded her sister.  
Kate stuck her tongue out at Annie who returned it. This went on until Annie spied Kyoya's clipboard.  
"Shit! Those trials start in half an hour! Damn you Katherine! Now I have to call coach and cancel," she exclaimed and grabbed the phone.

*Authors Note*

Katherine: Okay first of all, there are two writers of this .  
Katherine and Ann-Marie xD (Yes, our characters are based of us)  
We're not telling you which writer wrote which section but if you want to know just ask us.  
This isn't my first story (I have another account) but I haven't updated the story I have on that account in a while –sweatdrop-  
But this is Annie's first story so be nice! :O

Ann-Marie: Okay, well. Katherine already introduced us but yeah this is my first story that I've had the confidence to put up.

Katherine: Tutt tutt.

Ann-Marie: Knock it off!  
I also have another account

Katherine: Go to our profile if you want to know the usernames xP

Ann-Marie: Also, read & review .  
And please no flames, every time you flame a little creature dies.

Katherine: Angel.

Ann-Marie: Yes, an angel dies.

Katherine: So plz read&review….I'll give you cookies :] And a Sasuke plushie (Not mine though…. ._. …. Not that I like Sasuke or anything . .)

Katherine & Ann-Marie: (Katherine's doing all the typing) Love chuuuzzz! =^.^= Thank you for reading^^

( We'll be uploading a new chapter every Thursday x3 )


End file.
